Que no te escuchen
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Una memoria de Hiashi para con sus nietos, con una moraleja no del todo correcta... pero si sensata


**¡CAPITULO ÚNICO!**

"**Ojisan" quiere significa abuelo, "Ojichan" significa abuelito **

**Este fic se realiza a forma de cumplir con la petición de Blacklady Hyuuga del foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, su pedido era el siguiente **

"**Un fic sobre...una salida de amigos entre ****Fugaku****, ****Hiashi, Minato**** y ****Kushina****, de ser posible que los estoicos del grupo hagan enfadar a Kushina y luego tengan que correr pos sus vidas. De ser posible ambientado en el mundo ninja."**

**Que no te escuchen.**

Era una mañana tranquila, Hiashi paseaba por los terrenos de la casa Hyuuga cuando divisa a la distancia a sus dos sobrinos, sentados en el piso de madera frente a los jardines. El rostro de Bolt tenía su rostro hinchado y una expresión molesta, mientras que Himawari se encontraba con gaza y alcohol a su lado atendiéndolo.

— ¿Con quién te peleaste esta vez Bolt?— pregunta Hiashi con una sonrisa acercándose a sus sobrinos. Ambos niños giran de inmediato, dibujando una sonrisa en la menor y fastidio en el mayor.

— ¡Ojichan!— gritó emocionada la hermana quien corre abrazar a su abuelo.

—Hola Ojisan…— saluda Bolt sin mostrar interés alguno, regresando su mirada al jardín.

Un sutil movimiento de la cabeza de Hiashi, da a entender su pregunta a Himawari. La niña le pide a su abuelo que se acerque para susurrarle algo en el oído.

—Con que… la chica Uchiha…— comenta nada sorprendido Hiashi. Las palabras de su abuelo hacen que vire bruscamente gritando el nombre de su hermana, quien procede a esconderse detrás de Hiashi. —... No tienes por qué molestarte con ella, de una u otra forma me hubiera enterado. —añade.

—Como se nota que eres hijo de tu padre… — suspira Hiashi, sentándose recostado a la pared, con Himawari muy cerca de él. Bolt tarda unos segundos en caer en el comentario, se gira pregunta el significado de eso, no sabía cómo tomarlo, pero sentía que lo estaban insultado —... Significa lo que significa, sacaste demasiados rasgos de tu padre. Más de los que me hubiera gustado — responde Hiashi. Palabras que solo logran acrecentar el enojo del rubio, quien le entrega la espalda a su abuelo.

—Sabes… necesitas tener un poco más de tacto con las mujeres, no puedes andar por ahí diciéndole cosas como esa así porque si… — comenta Hiashi, Bolt permanece inmutado, mientras que Himawari asiente al comentario de su abuelo. —... O por lo menos… procura que no te escuchen…

—¡Así es, debes… ¡OJICHAN!— replica molesta la niña, mientras que Bolt se gira extrañado por el comentario, encontrando una sonrisa en Hiashi:

—Mucho menos cuando tienen un carácter como el de tu abuela…— añade Hiashi feliz.

— ¿Abuela?— preguntan en unísono los dos niños, a lo que Hiashi asiente con una sonrisa:

—Tu abuela Kushina. Hermosa mujer, cariñosa como ella sola… — una sonrisa se dibuja en Himawari, mientras su hermano frunce el ceño sin entender a qué venia dicho comentario —... Y más temible que la misma muerte — añade con una sonrisa, destrozando toda imagen mental en Himawari y extrañando aún más a Bolt.

—¡OJICHAN!— replica molesta la pequeña Uzumaki, sacando una risa de Hiashi.

—Nuestra abuela… ¿era tan temible?— pregunta Bolt, extrañamente interesado. Fuera de Hiashi, era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de sus abuelos paternos, si bien los conocía de nombre, sabía muy poco de ellos, especialmente de Kushina.

— Las dos chicas Uchiha tienen un carácter fuerte… pero nada comparado con tu abuela… hablo por experiencia —replica Hiashi. Himawari empezaba a molestarse por la forma en la que su abuelo hablaba de Kushina, pero Bolt se sentía cada vez más interesado —. ¿Quieren escuchar una historia…? —una sonrisa sarcástica se dibuja en Bolt, ytodo rastro de enojo se borra de Himawari, iluminándose de alegría ante la idea de escuchar un cuento de su abuelo, ambos niños se colocan frente a este mientras comienza su relato.

.

.

.

.

.

Para aquel entonces, yo tenía unos veintidós años, su abuelo Minato, tenía unos dieciséis, mientras que el abuelo de la chica Uchiha tenía unos veinticinco. ¿Huh?, si Himawari, el abuelo de la chica Uchiha también es parte de esta historia, esperen y veras.

Era el ocaso, los tres estábamos realmente cansados, acabamos de regresar de una misión muy intensa. Estresante desde el comienzo hasta el final.

Después de reportarnos con el Sandaime, Fugaku, extrañamente sociable, nos invitó a comer… ¿Qué quién es Fagaku? Te lo dije al comienzo Himawari… claro está, no lo presente por su nombre; Fugaku sería el abuelo de la chica Uchiha.

¿Qué cómo era? Bueno, Fugaku era una persona seria y algo cerrada, con un rostro intimidante; al igual que todo Uchiha, de cabello y ojos negros.

Si Himawari, Fugaku es importante… de hecho, gracias a él, fue que comenzó todo el embrollo. ¿Porque me pareció extraño que nos invitara a comer? Como dije, Fagaku era una persona bastante cerrada y reservada, muy raramente trataba con personas fuera de su clan.

Como heredero de la casa Hyuuga, no podía negarme a la invitación de la cabeza del clan Uchiha. ¿A qué me refiero con cabeza?, ¡Bolt!, no tienes por qué molestarte con tu hermana, es normal que no entienda. Cuando te refieres a alguien como "cabeza de un casa" quieres decir que esa persona es muy importante, uno de los líderes del clan. Yo soy "una de las cabezas" de este clan, sin embargo, ya no soy el líder como tal, su tía Hanabi es quien lidera ahora, mi trabajo es el de aconsejarla y guiarla.

Un segundo Bolt… ¿¡A que te refieres que Hinata es la "cabeza de tu casa"?! ¿Que si me sorprende?, ¡Por supuesto que me sorprende Es…! sabes que… pensándolo bien, tienes razón; Naruto ha cambiado mucho gracias a Hinata, de hecho… Si, tienes razón, Hinata es la cabeza de tu casa. En fin, de vuelta a la historia:

Como decía, yo no podía negarme, y a su abuelo Minato no se le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo… Tan pronto se alejaba, Fugaku le dio alcance y lo "convenció" de acompañarnos. Cuando digo que lo "convenció" me refiero a que simplemente hizo uso de su autoridad para hacer que nos acompañara.

Aunque nos invitó a comer, no me extrañó a donde fuimos a dar… Y no Bolt, no fuimos a Ramen Ichiraku. Terminamos dentro de un restaurante dentro del distrito Uchiha, tengo que admitir que la comida era realmente buena, así como el licor… No Himawari, el licor es una bebida para adultos, los niños no deben tomarla.

Si Bolt, Minato aún no era considerado un "adulto" en cuanto a edad se refiere, pero eso no importa mucho en el mundo ninja, es el rango lo que determina si eres considerado "adulto". De hecho, si ustedes consiguen un rango alto a corta edad, serán igual de respetados que alguien con su mismo rango, tanto así, que quien sería el tío de Sarada, Uchiha Itachi; era líder ANBU a los once años... Sorpréndete, lo sé. Regresando a donde me quede, su abuelo, a la edad de dieciséis años, ya era todo un Jounin.

Fugaku ordenó carne asada, la especialidad de la casa, Sake para nosotros y Sake dulce para Minato… No Himawari, tampoco puedes tomar Sake dulce. La conversación fue bastante amena, más que todo entre nosotros dos hablando acerca de tópicos referentes a Konoha y nuestros clanes, mientras que su abuelo… Se quedaba fuera de la conversación, limitándose a comer, ya que no podía… O sentí que era correcto retirarse.

Fugaku, al percatarse de esto, decidió cambiar de tema a uno más coloquial y que Minato pudiera participar… Y fue ahí donde todo fue de mal en peor.

—Entonces Minato, ¿Cómo te va con Kushina?— preguntó Fugaku, palabras que incluso a mí me sorprendieron. Levante la mirada, encontrando una sonrisa burlona en el Uchiha y algo sonrojado… No Himawari, no tan solo te puedes sonrojar de pena. Cuando bebes mucho licor, puedes terminar sonrojado, lo cual me sorprendió. No esperaba que Fugaku tuviera tan poca resistencia para el licor.

—Bueno…— fue la respuesta inicial, dudosa, y penosa de su abuelo —... Nos va bastante bien, muchas gracias por el interés Fugaku-san— añadió. Así es, Fugaku conocía a Kushina, después de todo, su esposa era una gran amiga de Kushina.

—Lindo caramelito de mujer con el que te has emparejado — añadió con una sonrisa —, he escuchado que la llaman por el "Hanabero Sangriento"

—Por favor Fugaku-san, no hable de esa manera de Kushina, no le gusta ese apodo— replico de inmediato su abuelo molesto.

¿Qué porque llaman a su abuela de esa manera?... Cuando era pequeña, los otros niños de la academia se burlaban de ella por su largo y rojo cabello, si mal no recuerdo la llamaban Tomate. Pero su abuela no se dejaba convertirse en la burla de la academia. Ella en respuesta, buscaba a quienes la molestaban y los molía a golpes, enviándolos al hospital, e incluso, a cuidados intensivos. Se ganó ese apodo por la forma en la que se movía su cabello mientras golpeaba a los otros niños.

Ves ahora a lo que me refiero Bolt, tú la has tenido bastante suave comparado a como era tu abuela; como sea. Lo peor de todo, es que yo en ese momento sabia de la reputación de Kushina, de su temperamento explosivo… Y aun así, se me ocurrió hablar de más.

Fugaku seguía bromeando acerca del futuro "tormentoso y peligroso" de Minato por llevar a Kushina a su lado, mientras que este seguía pidiéndole que no hablara así de ella.

—Ya basta Fugaku— interrumpí su juego, este me entregó una mirada de fastidio, mientras que escuche a Minato suspirar de alivio.

—Gracias por la ayuda Hiashi-dono— me agradeció Minato por mi intervención. Claro, yo no intentaba ayudarlo, solo quería un poco de paz para terminar mi comida, ya que era yo quien se había quedado fuera de la conversación.

—Y tu Hiashi, ¿Qué opinas de Kushina?, has estado muy callado— me preguntó Fugaku con el mismo tono burlón con el que había empezado.

—Creo que es una joven hermosa, gentil y cariñosa; exhala feminidad y con mucho potencial y talento oculto… — respondí estoico… ¿Si Himawari. Qué quiere decir esa palabra? Bueno, es una forma de decir "sereno" o "calmo", no es una palabra que usas normalmente en una conversación, pero valida a nivel de escritos, o narrativa… Puedes usarla cuando cuentas un cuento…

Como decía, mi respuesta no terminó ahí… Aun que hubiera preferido que así fuera…

Minato agradeció mis palabras, lleve un trozo de carne a mi boca e inmediatamente proseguí —, sin embargo… También posee una actitud caótica, se molesta muy fácilmente, puede llegar a ser muy escandalosa y tiene la tendencia a convertirse en una salvaje.

Así como están ustedes, con la boca abierta y sin habla, así se quedaron Minato y Fugaku. El primero tapó su rostro, mientras que el segundo hecho a reír por mi comentario.

No fui descortés Himawari, y tu Bolt, te recomiendo dejar de reírte ¿quieres?. En aquel tiempo yo era otra persona, era bastante superficial, ha sido gracias al esfuerzo de tu madre que he cambiado ese aspecto de mi persona. Fugaku mi hizo una pregunta y yo respondí honestamente.

—Por favor, ya dejen de hablar así de Kushina— nos pidió Minato, se le veía preocupado y nervioso —, es enserio, es por su seguridad… — añadió

—Por favor Minato, solo me juego contigo— respondió Fugaku, quien parecía empezar a recuperarse del Sake —. Además, no es que haya dicho nada falso— añadió.

—Lo se…— respondió Minato, palabras que nos sorprendieron ambos —... Sé muy bien cuáles son los defectos de Kushina, nadie tiene que recordármelos, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que la amó, la quiero con todo y todos los defectos que tenga, no me importan. Kushina es Kushina, tan sencillo como eso.— replico estoico.

Fugaku se rasco la nuca y abandono el tema, ahora era él y su abuelo quienes hablaban. Al parecer, Fugaku tenía cierto interés en Minato, aunque no entendi a donde apuntaba ese interés.

Al terminar nuestra comida, salimos del restaurante. Estaba extrañamente callado afuera, no es que fuera tan tarde como para que la calle Uchiha estuviera desolada, aunque no tardamos en descubrir la razón del porqué.

—Con que… Una salvaje… — estoy seguro que Fugaku tuvo la misma reacción que yo. Me tense por completo al escuchar aquella femenina y furiosa voz, sentí que mi corazón cayó hasta el suelo, me bañe en sudor frío, y estoy seguro de haber palidecido en ese instante.

—Conste que se los advertí…— confesó Minato soltando un suspiro.

Fugaku y yo nos volteamos, y ahí estaba, junto a la pared del restaurante, su abuela Kushina… Tronándose los nudillos, sus cabellos moviéndose en el aire como si tuviera vida propia, y una mirada que intimidaría a la misma muerte.

—Solo soy una salvaje, caótica, un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, un monstruo sediento de sangre…— repitió nuestras palabras avanzando un paso, haciendo que Fugaku y yo retrocediéramos dos.

—¿Desde… desde cuándo…?— tartamudeó Fugaku aterrado.

—¡Desde el instante que comenzaron atosigar a Minato con comentarios míos!— respondió mientras se dibujaba una perturbadora sonrisa.

No Himawari, "dibujar" a nivel de narrativa es una forma de representar algo, es como decir que "se le formó una sonrisa" o "mostró un sonrisa", es una forma de ayudarnos a describir un hecho o momento.

Otro ejemplo… Bueno, tomemos a tu hinchando hermano como ejemplo "Los puños de la morena se estampaban en el rostro del rubio, dándole nueva forma y pintándolo de rojo"

No me mires así Bolt, eres algo bastante visual en este momento. En fin, en este caso, la "Morena" es Sarada, puedes referirte a una persona por "Morena" no solo por el color de la piel, si no por el color de cabello, cuando este es de color negro. El rubio, es tu hermano, su color de cabello es rubio, "dándole nueva forma y pintándolo de rojo" se refiere que el rostro de tu hermano se hinchaba y adquiría ese color, ¿entiendes ahora? Qué bueno, prosigamos que ya estoy por terminar.

Nuestras miradas buscaron a Minato quien ya se encontraba a unos pasos de nosotros, sonriéndonos y despidiéndonos con la mano.

—Yo correría de ser ustedes, no voy a poder calmarla dentro de un buen rato…— nos sugirió con una sonrisa amistosa. Consejo que tomamos en el instante que nos vimos rodeado por la sed de sangre Kushina, giramos y salimos corriendo a toda velocidad, perseguidos por la pelirroja.

.

.

.

.

.

—Nuestra abuela… realmente era aterradora…— comentó Bolt al final del relato de Hiashi — ¿era así todo el tiempo?— añadió

—No todo el tiempo, de hecho, su abuela era muy cariñosa y gentil como dije… Esa faceta de ella había que sacarla a flote… Lo cual no era precisamente difícil.

— ¿Y qué pasó después Ojichan?— pregunta intrigada Himawari por el final inconcluso. Hiashi suspiró:

—Un cuarto del distrito Uchiha se vino abajo. Sin mencionar que Fugaku y mi persona tuvimos que escapar por más de una hora de Kushina hasta que Minato finalmente pudo calmarla— replicó con una sonrisa, mirando a su nieto añadió —Por eso mismo digo Bolt, si piensas hablar mal de una mujer… En especial un carácter tan explosivo y violento como la chica Uchiha, procura que no te escuche… o mejor, no lo hagas.

—Tomare el primer concejo… — respondió Bolt con una sonrisa — creo que será divertido verla preguntándose lo que dije— añadió, echándose a reír.

Tanto Himawari como Hiashi suspiraron y cambiaron una mirada —Tu hermano… no tiene remedio— comentó Hiashi sonriendo.

—No, no lo tiene…—

**Hola a todos, pero sobre todo a ti Blacklady, después de todo, este es tu pedido. Realmente me costó un poco hacer este fic, no encontraba la forma de ponerlos juntos o dar una excusa legitima de que salieran juntos hasta que se me ocurrió esta idea. espero llene tu especetativas…**

**Es primera vez que escribo algo de esa manera, normalmente soy muy descriptivo, pero en esta ocasión quise variar e introducir las "intervensiones" que ya vieron durante su narrativa… normalmente, esas "intervenciones" llevarían diálogos por parte de los niños, descripciones de sus acciones, algo que tiendo hacer, es mi forma de escribir, por ello decidí experimentar un poco con esa narrativa, toda desde el punto de vista de Hiashi en ese caso y dejar las reacciones de los niños a su imaginación**

**Espero les haya gustado, como dije, es primera vez que me arriesgo con algo de este tipo.**

**Como siempre, espero leerlos en sus reviews, y seguirlos leyendo en mis otros fics, hasta la proxima, cuídense mucho :)**


End file.
